


Miscommunications

by ResidentialHero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred for once is the mature one, Angst, Arthur jumps to conclusions, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentialHero/pseuds/ResidentialHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred comes home from a good day to a very distraught Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on my tumblr

AN: this is super late and I'm really sorry, but the other thing is sometimes it will be normally countries, and other times it will be Human, depending on prompt type and if you guys specify what you want.

Up to this point Alfred was having a pretty decent day; work had gone by pretty easy, his lunch was really good, and now he was headed home to see his lovely boyfriend. It was a perfect day, well until he walked in to his house and Arthur wasn't in his normal place at the dinning table reading anything he could get his hands on. "Arthur?" He called out but there was no answer. He walks in further to the apartment and searches for any sign of the blond Brit, but there was none. "Did he work late again?" he asks aloud, he checks his cell phone to make sure he didn't miss a text or a call, once again nothing. 

Alfred then heard what sounded like a sob, he tosses his phone to the couch and quickly makes his way to their bedroom. Surely enough there was Arthur, curled up on the bed and crying. "Arthur, hey buddy what's wrong?" Alfred sits on the edge of the bed and reaches over to card his fingers through Arthur's messy hair. 

Almost instantly Arthur jerks away, "Don't touch me." he hisses, ignoring Alfred's blatant expression of shock. "I can't fucking believe you!" Arthur sits up quickly, and instantly regrets it, almost falling foreword. Alfred catches him but is shoved off and now Arthur is standing off the bed. 

"Arthur please tell me what you are talking about? What did I do? Cause I promise what ever it was I didn't do it meaning to hurt you."

Arthur just shook his head, "Don't play stupid Alfred! I know about your little secret " Arthur honestly sounded a little to hysterical for his own good and Alfred was absolutely worried as to what has Arthur so upset. 

"Wait you know about my fantasies that I am Captain America and you are Bucky Barnes?" he asked a little confused, that was an awesome fantasy and so he didn't that was the reason Arthur was screaming at him. 

"What? No, I know about you and your little co-worker! Why didn't I see this coming?! She's pretty and has the same stupid obsessions with superheroes or what ever. She is so fucking perfect for you!" Arthur crosses the room to grab his phone and car keys but Alfred is in front of him and holding his shoulders. "Let go of me." Arthur demands through clenched teeth.

"Arthur baby what are you talking about?" Alfred asks as calmly as he can, which doesn't happen very often.

"I came to your work you idiot. I was going to surprise you with lunch but you and her were already together eating and just laughing away. I know you are cheating on me with her. " He shakes his head and looks down hoping he doesn't break down and cry again.

Alfred makes an audible 'oh' sound then laughs softy, earning a glare from the distraught shorter blond. "No, Arthur. Darling no. First off, she is more like family to me, I could never even think about dating her. Yeah we have things in common, but that's how you make friends. Secondly, I'm madly in love with you. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. " 

As Alfred speaks Arthur slowly deflates and looks up to Alfred, "So yo are telling me you aren't cheating on me and I just made a fool of myself?"

Alfred pulls Arthur into his arms and holds him close to his chest. "Basically, but hey you say I make a fool of myself everyday so it's alright." Arthur only huffs in response and lays his head against Alfred's shoulder. Alfred kisses the Arthur's head and nuzzles his nose into the messy blond hair, "How about we just take a nap together?" The other just nods a bit and stays close to Alfred.


End file.
